La dernière ligne droite
by Alex329
Summary: Voldemort et ses partisans poursuivent leur ascension vers le pouvoir. Le récit est centré sur les personnages du clan de la noirceur. Les mangemorts prendront ils le pouvoir et leurs vices asservira t’il le monde sorcier? 6 et 7 tomes ignorés


Un projet planifié dans l'ombre

**Manoir Jedusor**

Elle avançait silencieusement sans la moindre hésitation dans les couloirs désuets et dépourvu de source lumineuse. Elle avait l'habitude de cet endroit sombre et humide que beaucoup jugerait sans 'intérêt et qui pour elle était son domaine. Oui, elle se sentait chez elle entre ses murs sinistres: elle y était à sa place. Dommage qu'elle ne pouvait s'y établir de façon permanente… Bellatrix aurait en effet, immédiatement mis au rebus le luxe d'une vulgarité sans norme que Rodolphus avait installé dans le repère à l'abri de leur persécuteur. Enfin, son mari faisait preuve d'un tel manque de goût depuis si longtemps qu'elle commençait à être habituer. Cela la contrariait à peine maintenant, et puis, de toute façon elle y trouvait ses avantages. L'argent, les Black n'en étaient pas dépourvu, malheureusement le dernier héritier Sirius Black avait mis cette fortune hors de sa portée malgré sa mort. Quand elle pensait que Potter était le bénéficiaire de la fortune de sa noble famille, elle en frémissait de dégoût.

Console toi, Bella… le traître à son sang à au moins eu le mérite de mourir de ta main.

Cette simple pensée suffisait à lui rendre sa bonne humeur et à la remplir d'euphorie. Elle se rappellerait toute sa vie, ce moment jouissif, où son misérable cousin avait traversé le voile sous l'impact de son sortilège. Torturer l'avait toujours empli d'une vague de puissance et d'excitation du à la sensation d'être invulnérable mais jamais aucunes tuerie ne lui avait donnée une telle satisfaction. Dommage que la mort soit quelque chose de permanent, elle aurait bien rejoué cette scène des millions de fois sans se lasser. Perdu dans ce rêve inaccessible maintenant, la mangemorte n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait pénétrer dans une pièce interdite. On n'entrait jamais dans la petite bibliothèque personnelle du Lord Noir qui ne tolérait pas le moindre dérangement dans ce lieu. Seulement voilà, Bellatrix était trop prise par le souvenir réjouissant de l'attaque au ministère qu'elle ne voyait même pas le maître qui s'était retourné à son entrée et pointait sur elle, sa baguette. Elle aurait pu recevoir sans sommation un sortilège de torture pour la ramener à l'ordre, en faite, c'est ce qui normalement ce serait produit si Voldemort n'avait pas été, l'espace d'un instant surpris par quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru apercevoir. Bellatrix, sa froide et impétueuse mangemorte empreinte de folie souriait doucement de façon extatique. On aurait presque pu s'y tromper et la juger comme une inoffensive et singulière jeune femme mais Voldemort savait… oui, il se doutait qu'une seule chose pouvait être à l'origine de cette douceur trompeuse sur les traits de la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle soit une de ses plus prometteuses et fidèle disciple, il ne pouvait laisser cette intrusion avoir lieu sans dire un mot. Il baissa néanmoins sa baguette, non, nul besoin de torturer Bellatrix pour s'assurer son obéissance. Et puis… il l'a soupçonnait d'y prendre plaisir beaucoup plus qu'autre chose.

Voldemort «Bella…»

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, non, il avait simplement prononcé son nom dans un sifflement qui aurait pu être perçu comme peu rassurant. Sa contrariété pouvait facilement être perçue et beaucoup se serait aussitôt précipité en excuse. Seulement, Bellatrix n'avait pas peur de lui, elle lui obéissait, l'admirait peut-être, il ne savait trop… mais il avait parfaitement conscience que la folie de la jeune femme était trop grande pour craindre même la mort. Elle leva sur lui un regard absent ne se préoccupant pas pour le moment de l'individu qui tentait de la sortir de sa rêverie. Néanmoins, le ton plus pressant et la lueur exaspérée qui s'alluma par la suite dans le regard de son maître la ramena sur terre.

Voldemort «Bella!»

Il avait pratiquement aboyé son nom, n'ayant pu contenir sa colère même si il appréciait sa fidèle mangemorte. La patience n'avait jamais été l'une de ses qualités prédominante. Elle releva la tête et fut stupéfaite de voir que celui qu'elle avait d'abord tenté d'ignorer n'était nul autre que son maître.

Bella «Maître… mais que faites vous ici?»

Elle regarda autour d'elle et eu la surprise de voir que les sombres dédales de couloir poussiéreux avait disparu. Oh il ne faisait pas réellement plus clair dans cette pièce mais un certain confort semblait y régner.

Voldemort «Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela.»

Bella « Euh oui, bien sûr maître… je vous demande pardon…»

Un léger sourire se glissa bien malgré lui au coin de ses lèvres devant la constatation que la jeune femme ne s'excusait qu'à contre cœur. Tout dans son attitude et son maintien démontrait qu'elle avait horreur de cela. Il aurait pu… il aurait dû s'en sentir contrarié mais franchement, Bellatrix était l'une de ses rares disciples à avoir quelque chose dans la tête.

Voldemort « C'est bon pour cette fois, j'avais à faire à toi de toute façon. »

Aussitôt, la brune se redressa, une lueur avide au fond du regard à l'idée qu'elle pourrait encore sortir de sa cachette pour faire un petit carnage. Cela lui éviterait de s'attarder dans ses rêveries qui devenaient frustrantes à la longue car elles n'étaient rien que des songes sans consistance.

Bella «Je suis toute entière à votre service, maître.»

L'espace d'un instant, l'homme fut déstabilisé face à cette affirmation dépourvu d'hésitation. Avait-elle conscience du double sens qu'il pourrait donner à ses propos? Sûrement pas, jamais Bellatrix ne pourrait lui proposer d'être entièrement à lui… elle était mariée et une digne descendante de l'aristocratie sorcière. La folie avait une certaine emprise sur elle mais elle conservait des principes à ne plus finir. Un drôle de mélange en soit… La mangemorte ne remarqua pas le silence de son maître, trop contente à l'idée qu'elle pourrait calmer l'excitation qui était sienne depuis les évènements au ministère. Faire couler le sang d'être vivant pourrait sûrement lui rendre une certaine sérénité.

Voldemort «Je veux que tu entraîne ton neveu à l'occlumencie. J'ai une importante mission pour lui et il ne faudrait pas que le vieux sénile puisse le percer à jour. »

La déception se glissa sur les traits de Bellatrix qui voyait son espoir de sortir de sa cachette disparaître. On lui confiait à elle, le rôle de simple professeur… qu'elle désappointement.

Bella « Maître… pourquoi ne pas demander à Rogue, il est plus expérimenter pour entraîner les morveux…»

Drago avait beau être le fils de sa sœur, Bellatrix n'avait aucun attrait pour la compagnie des adolescents qu'elle jugeait pour la plupart nuisible. Une des raisons qu'elle se refusait à être mère… elle ne résisterait sûrement pas à étrangler son propre bambin s'il osait lui abattre les oreilles avec des pleurs.

Voldemort « Bien que je n'ai pas à justifié mes décisions, sache que je n'ai tout simplement pas autant confiance en lui qu'en toi, ma charmante Bella.»

La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt et plongea son regard noir dans orbe rouge de son maître. Une certaine fierté coulait dans son sang tel de la lave à l'idée qu'elle avait réussit à faire ses preuves. Elle avança jusqu'à lui d'une démarche souple et un port de tête altier. Elle posa doucement une main blanche sur l'épaule de son maître et se pencha vers celui-ci pour prononcer d'une voix pratiquement imperceptible.

Bella « Ce sera fait, maître. Merci…»

Elle avait soufflé le dernier mot, vérifiant préalablement que personne ne pourrait être témoin. Bellatrix posa à la grande stupéfaction du Lord noir un rapide baisé sur sa joue en remerciement avant de filler sans demander son reste en direction de la sortie. Elle avait une mission à accomplir et Drago n'avait qu'à s'accrocher, elle ne tolèrerait pas que ce gamin ne réussisse pas son apprentissage. De son côté, le Lord noir n'avait pas réagi, figé sur place par le comportement de la mangemorte. Lorsqu'elle eu disparu, il secoua la tête et reprit ses recherches dans sa bibliothèque. Il était toutefois peu concentré, ayant du mal à se remettre de ce simple geste qui ne lui était pas familier.

Voldemort «Stupéfiante…»

**Manoir Malefoy, chambre des maîtres**

Devant son miroir, Narcissia coiffait tranquillement sa longue chevelure blonde laissant parfois son regard se poser par moment sur le reflet de son époux nonchalamment étendu sur leur grand lit. Celui-ci fumait tranquillement une de ces cigarettes sans porter la moindre attention à charmante épouse, d'ailleurs cela faisait un moment qu'il ne lui portait plus le moindre intérêt. S'en devenait presque désespérant pour la jolie blonde qui commençait à être lasse de toute cette indifférence. Seulement, se plaindre n'était sérieusement pas recommandé avec Lucius, elle l'avait apprise très tôt au début de leur mariage. Non, mieux valait subir en silence et chercher une autre façon d'attirer le regard de son époux sur elle. Pourtant, elle était certaine d'y parvenir ce soir avec ce petit déshabillé blanc qu'elle avait spécialement acheté pour attrayez le sorcier blond. Seulement encore une fois, elle avait fait chou blanc et son mari passait encore la soirée à ne pas daigner faire le moindre geste de son côté. Elle ne l'aurait pas éperdument aimée que cela ferait longtemps qu'elle lui aurait fait l'affront de trouver une autre agréable compagnie.

Narcissia «Lucius…»

Elle allait tenter une nouvelle approche après tout, cela faisait pratiquement quatre mois qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée, il pouvait bien faire un effort le bougre. Ce n'était pas sorcier ce qu'elle lui demandait alors envie ou pas, monsieur pouvait bien faire un effort pour elle. Féline, elle se leva et s'approcha du lit en laissant retomber son fin peignoir de soie au sol. Pour le moment, Lucius n'avait même pas daigné lever son regard gris sur elle mais à cela tienne, elle saurait le faire craquer. Combattant sa gêne, elle monta sur le lit et avança doucement dans la direction du sorcier blond.

Narcissia «Lucius…»

Celui-ci releva un regard interrogateur à son épouse ne semblant pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Son épouse sentie l'exaspération la gagnée, jusqu'où allait t'elle devoir aller pour lui faire comprendre le message? C'était drôlement gênant sans qu'il lui rendre la tâche plus pénible avec son incompréhension. Seulement… quatre mois s'était longs et elle craignait qu'il finisse par prendre son bon plaisir ailleurs. Non, elle devait indéniablement lui forcer la main et ce soir même. Elle tenta donc de faire abstraction de sa gêne naturelle et tenta d'enjamber son époux de sorte de chevauché celui-ci. Elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il comprenne rapidement mais il demeura immobile sa cigarette aux lèvres en la fixant sans comprendre. Narcissia était maintenant passablement énervée et s'assit doucement sur le bas ventre de son époux entourant celui-ci de ses jambes. Son exaspération d'ailleurs amplifia en constatant que non content de ne pas comprendre, monsieur était nullement exciter malgré la vue qu'elle lui offrait sur son déshabiller et son corps.

Narcissia «Lucius!»

Cette fois, la voix mielleuse avait disparue pour laisser transparaître son exaspération alors qu'elle osa donnée une tape sur le torse nu de son époux en le fusillant du regard. Elle crue avoir gain de cause lorsque son époux retira de sa bouche sa cigarette et se releva légèrement sur ses coudes.

Lucius «Narcissia… bon sang, cesse de bouger ainsi. Tu vas finir par me faire brûler les draps!»

La sorcière figea aussitôt complètement stupéfaite et humilier, il était impossible que Lucius n'est pas compris ses tentatives? Elle sentie l'envie de pleurer la prendre mais une Black ne laissait jamais ses larmes couler encore moins une Malefoy. Elle ravala son chagrin et descendit rapidement de son mari pour se diriger vers le bord du lit. Elle n'avait pris aucune précaution en sortant, faisant grogner Lucius devant ses mouvements qui le fit presque relâcher sa foutu cigarette dans les draps. Cependant, il ne dit rien… observant surpris son épouse devenue glacial qui le fusillait debout près du lit. Elle était contrarié, il le voyait bien mais n'arrivait pas à en cerner la raison. Il allait lui demandé ce qui n'allait pas encore, près à faire en sorte de mettre le ministère à l'envers pour ne pas avoir de problème dans son ménage. Seulement, il n'eut guère le temps de prononcer un mot, Winky leur elfe de maison venait d'apparaître dans un «pouf» aux côtés de son épouse.

Narcissia «Ce n'est pas le moment, Winky!»

Lucius était stupéfait, jamais Narcissia n'avait perdue son calme ou son masque impassible et la voilà qui houspillait un elfe qui n'avait rien fait encore. Elle devait vraiment être contrariée, peut-être un ennui avec Drago… Celui-ci allait en entendre parler s'il avait causé le moindre souci à sa mère, foi de Lucius.

Winky «Winky demande pardon, maîtresse… mais il y a une dame qui a promis de faire de la pâté pour hyppogryphe de Winky si elle ne lui ramenait pas maîtresse au salon…»

L'elfe tremblait littéralement de peur, il était évident qu'elle aurait cent fois mieux disparaître sur place que de venir quérir dans la chambre des maîtres, sa maîtresse. Négligemment, Lucius apporta sa cigarette à ses lèvres attendant la réaction de son épouse. Celle-ci le voyant faire avec une telle indifférence poussa un soupir découragée et ramassa son peignoir qu'elle remit.

Narcissia « Où est-elle Winky?»

Winky « Winky, l'a fait patienté au petit salon de l'aile sud, maîtresse… maintenant, Winky va se punir!»

Avant même que ses maîtres aient pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, l'elfe avait disparue, probablement en direction des cuisines. Enfin, qu'elle importance… les Malefoy se préoccupait si peu de leur esclave. D'ailleurs, Narcissia n'était franchement pas d'humeur à se préoccuper de qui que ce soit. Elle sortie de sa démarche impérieuse et referma sèchement la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Drago qui passait par là, figea sur place devant ce fait qui ne correspondait aucunement à sa mère, toujours si passible normalement. D'une voix légèrement craintive, il demanda tout de même à celle-ci.

Drago «Mère… il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?»

Trop exaspérée par l'attitude de son époux, la sorcière ne réfléchit pas à se qu'elle osa répondre. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de choquer son fils où que cela parvienne aux oreilles de Lucius et laissa tomber.

Narcissia « À part le fait que ton père semble souffrir d'impuissance, tout va bien Drago! »

Drago ne remarqua même pas que sa mère descendait déjà le grand escalier pour rejoindre l'étage du bas. Il était figé sur place par cette révélation gênante qu'il aurait aimé mieux ne jamais entendre. Son père… était impuissant.

Drago « Bon sang… j'espère que ce n'est pas héréditaire…»

Ressemblant tellement à son géniteur, il pouvait craindre d'en arrivé là également tôt ou tard. Rien de rassurant pour le jeune homme qui voyait ce problème comme quelque chose de vraiment humiliant.

**Manoir Malefoy, salon de l'aile sud**

Narcissia avançait rapidement en direction du petit salon tout en nouant solidement son peignoir de soie avec empressement. Elle aurait due prendre le temps de se rhabiller convenablement mais de toute façon elle comptait en finir rapidement avec cette visiteuse qui osait se présenté à une heure aussi ardue. Surtout que Narcissia n'était franchement pas d'humeur à la civilité après l'inactivité de son époux. Humeur qui se fit encore plus sombre lorsqu'elle aperçue sa sœur Bellatrix, assise nonchalamment dans un fauteur s'amusant à passé le temps en maintenant un elfe sous le doloris. Grimaçant devant se jeu qu'elle jugeait répugnant, Narcissia ne fut que plus décidé à expédier rapidement cette visite. Oh elle appréciait sa sœur, l'admirait même pour sa forte personnalité qu'elle n'avait pas, mais la blonde ne comprenait pas se besoin de sadisme qu'éprouvait Bella.

Narcissia « J'espère que tu ne prends pas le risque de nuire à notre responsabilité en venant ici, seulement pour mettre mon personnel hors d'usage, Bella.»

Bellatrix arrêta aussitôt son petit amusement pour relevé la tête avec un petit sourire étonnée sur le visage. Sa petite Cissy, toujours si calme et timide semblait drôlement énervée aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait jamais osée remettre aucun des gestes de son ainée en cause jusqu'à aujourd'hui et s'était particulièrement… surprenant. Il n'y avait pas à douter que sa petite sœur avait des ennuies mais de qu'elles types… impossible à déterminer. Enfin, elle saurait bien assez tôt, Cissy était incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit et ce n'était pas ce soir que cela allait se produire. Toutefois, il y avait d'abord beaucoup plus urgent au programme que les causettes entre sœurs.

Bellatrix «Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas assez bête pour laisser le moindre témoin de ma visite, ici, vivant.»

Narcissia se laissa choir dans un fauteuil de velours gris fort confortable, aucunement rassuré par l'affirmation de Bella. Non pas, qu'elle doutait le moindrement que sa sœur puisse se tromper.

Génial… on risque fort de voir nos voisins disparaître sans raison.

Bellatrix ne ferait pas d'exception même si c'était avec innocence que les gens du manoir d'à côté passait la tête à leur fenêtre au moment où elle serait sur le chemin conduisant au manoir Malefoy. Non, sa grande sœur ne se contiendrait pas, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à jouer un peu avec des doloris pour finir par avada kadavrisé ceux-ci. Il fallait seulement espéré que c'était pour une autre raison qu'une simple visite de courtoisie que des gens risquaient sans le savoir leur vie. Comme si la brune avait lu dans les pensées de sa cadette, elle entreprit de reprendre la parole.

Bellatrix «Je suis ici, pour répondre aux ordres du maître, Cissy. Il m'a confié une mission et je compte bien la mené à bien.»

Aussitôt, Narcissia senti une légère vague d'inquiétude l'envahir à l'idée que Lucius est pu décevoir le maître et que celui-ci envoi sa propre sœur pour en finir. Elle avait beau être du même sang, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire pour intervenir et arrêter Bellatrix. Celle-ci serait à jamais totalement dévouer au Lord noir et rien ne la ferait faillir à une mission.

Narcissia «C'est… pour Lucius que tu es là…»

Bellatrix laissa échapper un rire suranné en entendant ses paroles, consciente que sa sœur s'était encore imaginé le pire. La pauvre Cissy ne ferait jamais réellement preuve de confiance en soi autrement que pour sauvé les apparences.

Bellatrix «Que vas-tu encore t'imaginer ma chère sœur? Lucius n'a pas encore de raisons de s'inquiéter du maître. Je suis ici, pour ton fils Drago.»

La sorcière savait qu'elle faisait preuve de sadisme envers sa jeune sœur de ne pas immédiatement précisé que ce dernier ne risquait rien. Seulement, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se taire et de regarder le teint de Cissy devenir encore plus pâle qu'habituellement. Vêtue de son fin peignoir blanc, celle-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air d'un fantôme. C'était plutôt spectaculaire…

Narcissia «Ça ne peut être qu'un cauchemar…»

Bellatrix «N'exagère pas, le cauchemar est pour moi de devoir enseigner quoi que ce soit à ce gamin… enfin, les désirs du maître son des ordres.»

Narcissia «Enseigner… toi… à Drago?»

Bellatrix «Ouais… ce doit être ma punition pour ne pas avoir su rapporter la prophétie…Quoi qu'il en soit, prépare bien ton fils à m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil et à surtout ce montrer brillant. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un incapable.»

Narcissia «Euh… oui, bien sûr. Le problème ne se présentera pas, dès demain, il sera avisé…»

Pauvre Drago, ma sœur va lui faire vivre un calvaire si il ne se montre pas à la hauteur.

Narcissia était une femme très protectrice envers son fils unique mais elle était consciente de son incapacité à soustraire ce dernier à cette épreuve. Lucius ne la soutiendrait pas de vouloir confronter un ordre du maître de toute façon. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que tout ce passe pour le mieux…

Bellatrix «Bien maintenant que cela est régler… si tu me disais ce qui a réussi à faire perdre sa légendaire impassibilité à Cissy Black?»

Sa jeune sœur ignora la note de moquerie qui perçait dans sa voix et sembla hésiter à répondre à l'interrogation. Quelques minutes plutôt, elle se serait plainte sans réfléchir mais là… elle pesait le pour et le contre. C'était un manque de discrétion que de confier ses ennuies à Bella et Lucius… n'apprécierait sûrement pas. Cependant…

Bellatrix «Allez Cissy, ta grande sœur pourra peut-être te venir en aide si tu lui raconte tout…»

Narcissia aurait bien aimée en effet que Bella trouve une solution à son problème mais le pourrait-elle vraiment? L'idée de la colère de Lucius et le peu de résultat que pourrait lui apporter le fait de se confier poussa Narcissia à se dégonfler. De toute façon, elle n'était pas la plus courageuse pour prendre des risques et encore une fois, elle le prouva.

Narcissia «Ce n'est rien… je vais rejoindre Lucius. Je suppose qu'on te revoit demain?»

Une lueur de déception traversa brièvement le regard de Bellatrix mais celle-ci se consola en se disant qu'elle profiterait de sa mission pour avoir le fin mot assez rapidement. Pour le moment, elle se releva dignement avant de se diriger vers le seuil du petit salon. Elle s'arrêta cependant avant de le franchir pour s'adresser à sa jeune sœur.

Bellatrix «Tu supposes juste… d'ailleurs, je vais m'approprier une des chambres de l'aile des invités si cela ne te gêne pas.»

Cela aurait dérangée la maîtresse de la maison, qu'en faites cela n'aurait changé grand-chose puisse que Bella passa le seuil sans laisser à celle-ci la chance de protester. Narcissia secoua légèrement la tête comme simple témoignage de son exaspération avant d'entreprendre de retourner à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans celle-ci ce fut pour trouver son époux, fermement endormi. Elle retira silencieusement son peignoir et se glissa avec précaution sous les draps. Elle observa les cheveux blonds de Lucius épars sur l'oreiller et ne résista pas à y passer ses doigts avec affection. Celui-ci inconscient dans son état de sommeil, se soustrait tout de même au touché de sa femme en roulant sur le côté. Vexée, la jeune femme ne put se retenir et assena le dos large de son époux d'une claque vigoureuse. Lucius en fut tiré brusquement de son sommeil mais ne reçu comme explication qu'un mouvement rageur de sa femme qui se retournait pour lui faire dos et un qualificatif peu… agréable.

Narcissia «Idiot!»

**Manoir Malefoy, salle à manger**

Lucius s'était réveillé tôt comme toujours mais avait trouvé le lit conjugale vide à son grand étonnement. Indéniablement, son épouse agissait bizarrement dernièrement et semblait plus précisément avoir une dent contre lui. Pourtant, il avait fait l'effort de la laisser tranquille depuis un bon moment, sachant que sa froide épouse n'aimait pas particulièrement… l'acte conjugal. Ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur qu'il avait renoncé à son bon droit mais si cela faisait plaisir à Narcissia, il en prenait son partie. Il avait donc prit l'habitude d'ignorer son épouse et avait si bien réussi à s'adapter que maintenant cela ne lui manquait plus. Lucius pouvait être fier de lui sur ce point par contre… il était évident qu'il avait gaffé sur un autre sujet, mais lequel? Le sorcier blond chercha sans grand succès une réponse à cette question tout en enfilant un pantalon blanc et une chemise de la même couleur. Une fois cela fait, il chassa son problème actuel avec son épouse et descendit à la salle à manger. Être en retard pour le premier repas de la journée aurait été impardonnable. Il eut la surprise de trouver à sa table sa belle-sœur en grande conversation avec Narcissia. Il pouvait mettre de côté son éclaircissement pour le moment, hors de question de laver sa lessive en publique!

Lucius «Bonjour mon ange...Bellatrix….»

Narcissia «Lucius.»

Aie… c'est pire que ce que je croyais.

En effet, son épouse lui avait répondue de façon glaciale et il ne pouvait la reprendre devant témoin. Lucius prit place à table alors que Bellatrix laissait apparaître un sourire narquois et une folle lueur d'amusement sur ses traits.

Bellatrix «Mon cher beau frère… je vois que ma présence vous ravis.»

Lucius « Je suis seulement surpris, j'ai une couverture à conservé… et elle déjà suffisamment en péril depuis les évènements aux ministères.»

Bellatrix balaya cet argument du revers de la main et reprit comme s'il n'était plus là sa conversation avec Narcissia. Celle-ci s'employait d'ailleurs à l'ignorer également, bien que Lucius pu voir certains regards furieux posés sur lui par moment. L'atmosphère était donc plutôt pesante et Lucius vit l'apparition de Drago avec soulagement. Il abaissa aussitôt son journal afin de saluer son fils, espérant ainsi mettre fin au malaise qui régnait entre lui et les dames présentes.

Lucius «Drago… un peu de mal à sortir du lit ce matin à ce que je vois.»

L'adolescent rougi outre raison et dansa sur ses pieds, hésitant à fuir la pièce à toutes jambes. Seulement, ses raisons n'avaient nul rapport avec le faible reproche dans les propos de son père mais plutôt… le souvenir de l'affirmation de sa mère la veille.

Drago «Bon… bon… bonjour… père.»

Lucius laissa tomber son journal sur la table et se releva franchement exaspéré. Qu'arrivait-il aux membres de sa famille pour que tous agissent aussi bizarrement à son égard? Plus qu'ennuyer et l'appétit complètement coupé, il ne voyait aucune raison de rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce.

Lucius «Je serai dans mon bureau et je ne veux sous aucun prétexte être dérangé. Et Bellatrix, nul besoin de venir me saluer avant de partir de ma demeure!»

Narcissia était littéralement bouche bée devant le manque de civilité de Lucius et observa celui-ci quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur. Avait-elle été trop loin? Si oui, elle le saurait assez tôt, Lucius n'étant pas homme à laisser impuni son épouse.

Bellatrix «Dit donc, ton mari est drôlement de mauvais poil. Ça ne doit pas être rose tout les jours…»

Narcissia «Si tu savais…»

Voyant que son fils, fort mal à l'aise tentait de prendre la poudre d'escampette, Narcissia s'interrompu pour ramener celui-ci à l'ordre. Mieux valait en finir rapidement avec les obligations de Bella pour ensuite tenter de se faire pardonner.

Narcissia «Drago, viens t'assoir! Il est hors de question que tu suives l'exemple de ton père, surtout que ta tante est là… spécialement pour toi.»

Le jeune sorcier dégluti difficilement à cette annonce, car bien qu'il ne détesta pas la sœur de sa mère… celle-ci lui faisait froid dans le dos par moment. Surtout, son regard qui était parfois totalement empreint de folie meurtrière.

**Manoir Jedusor, salle à manger**

Une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas mise les pieds, ici. Occupée à sa mission à laquelle elle dévouait à contre cœur, Bellatrix n'avait eu le plaisir de venir flâner entre ses murs glauques à souhaits. Seulement voilà, le maître l'avait appelé à lui et elle avait aussitôt transplané jusqu'ici. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigeait vers la salle à manger qu'utilisait le maître sous les indications d'un mangemort de second ordre. C'était avec un parfait méprit qu'elle lui avait demandé des indications mais pour ne pas faire attendre le maître… il fallait bien faire avec la racaille. Arrivée devant la bonne porte, elle toqua rapidement avant de pénétrer rapidement à l'intérieur.

Bellatrix «Maitre, vous m'avez fait demander?»

Aucunes courbettes de sa part, elle était bien au-dessus de cela maintenant qu'elle avait fait ses preuves. Elle posa son regard droit devant elle, notant l'aspect de vide de la pièce dans laquelle seul une table de bois et quelques chandeliers avaient place. Ce n'était pas le lieu, le plus encombré du manoir et après une semaine chez les Malefoy… c'était drôlement frappant.

Voldemort « Je n'ai pu résister à vouloir savoir, ou tu en es, ma charmante Bella?»

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, la sorcière appréciait la façon dont le maître prononçait son nom. Sa voix avait quelque chose de plaisant… d'excitant lorsqu'il prenait la liberté d'utiliser son surnom avec familiarité. Il était indéniable que le maître l'impressionnait et qu'elle ferait tout pour être à la hauteur de ses exigences. D'ailleurs, elle s'était donné du mal pour subir la présence d'un gamin toute la semaine à cette fin.

Bellatrix « Le jeune Malefoy progresse rapidement, il semblerait que sa personnalité convienne parfaitement à l'exercice de l'occlumencie.»

Voldemort « Parfait! J'ai de grands projets pour lui, ma chère Bella… de grands projets. »

Le mystère qui perçait sous ses paroles fit monter l'excitation de la sorcière, son regard s'anima et reprit vie de façon stupéfiante. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par les projets de son maître et avait toujours voulu en faire partie. Alors l'idée que quelque chose soit en préparation, la faisait littéralement bouillir et la consumait de plaisir.

Bellatrix « Maître, auront nous droit à des festivités?»

Le seigneur des ténèbres eut un sourire amusé face à l'attitude de sa fidèle mangemorte. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir l'excitation des sens de celle-ci à l'idée de pouvoir assister à un nouveau carnage. Bellatrix était si semblable à lui par certains côté, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier.

Voldemort « Tu sauras garder le silence pour moi, n'est ce pas Bella? Même ta sœur, ne saurait accueillir les confidences que je te ferais?»

Bellatrix « Vous n'avez aucun doute à avoir, maître. Je ne vis que pour combler vos désirs.»

Le lord noir dû encore une fois chasser de son esprit une mauvaise interprétation qui venait de faire jour. Sa charmante Bella, dans son excès de zèle avait tendance à lui promette… de drôle de choses.

Voldemort « La mort du vieux fou… sera pour bientôt et Drago sera l'instrument de celle-ci, grâce à toi.»

L'image du vieux sorcier s'effondra avait quelque chose de tout simplement réjouissant pour la mangemorte. Ce serait, une grande étape vers la victoire de son maître et d'être celle qui aiderait que cela ait lieu… la comblait.

Bellatrix « Je vais de ce pas terminer la tâche que vous attendez de moi!»

Elle s'apprêtait à filer à nouveau au manoir Malefoy rendre la vie au pauvre Drago infernal pour qu'il apprenne rapidement lorsque la porte se ferma devant elle sous l'effet d'un sortilège du maître. Elle se retourna vers celui-ci, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

Voldemort «Pas aujourd'hui Bella… aujourd'hui, tu n'iras pas chez les Malefoy. De toute façon, épuisé ce jeune homme ne nous apportera rien.»

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se reprocha de son maître afin de profiter de sa présence. Elle l'admirait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait se lasser d'observer sa haute silhouette qui la surpassait. Oui, le maître était indéniablement un grand homme aux yeux de la sorcière.

Bellatrix « Il y a peut-être autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous servir, maître?»

Elle était insatiable d'action après avoir passé une semaine plus que tranquille à jouer les enseignantes. Seulement, elle n'obtient pas la réponse qu'elle attendait et surtout qui avait de quoi lui plaire.

Voldemort «Non, je n'ai rien à te confier. Par contre, ton époux est revenu de mission et à exprimé le désir de te voir… sache, que je ne jouerais pas les messagers pour n'importe qui.»

Bellatrix « Vous n'auriez pas dû avoir à le faire, maître… j'en toucherai deux mots à Rodolphus.»

La joie de Bella s'était en grande partie évanouie et sa voix s'était durci lorsqu'elle affirma sermonner son époux. Celui-ci allait passer un très mauvais moment et pour une raison mystérieuse, cette idée faisait sourire le Lord noir. Bellatrix, était définitivement unique en soit!

**Maison isolée, repère des Lest range**

Les environs étaient totalement silencieux et rien n'aurait troublé la nuit calme si des plaintes prononcées ne s'étaient échappées de cette maison à l'apparence abandonnée. On aurait pu croire qu'un porc si faisait égorgé mais s'était simplement un homme, ou plus précisément un sorcier qui devait affronter le courroux de son épouse passablement contrariée. Bellatrix n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer par n'importe qui et dans son couple s'était elle la tête pensante, la dirigeante et surtout la dominante. Oh bien sûr, elle se devait de faire des concessions pour ne pas faire honte à sa famille par une scène de ménage publique mais elle savait contrôler son époux. Celui-ci ne pouvait d'ailleurs que regretter d'avoir commis un impaire bien que pour l'instant il ignorait sa faute. Toutefois ce n'était pas le plus important dans sa situation actuelle: son épouse était tout simplement déchaînée! Il avait été heureux d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir annonçant le retour de son épouse et avait couru avec enthousiasme vers celle-ci. Bella était tellement belle, qu'il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder. Son enthousiasme tomba toutefois très rapidement après le premier doloris et depuis il avait cessé de les compter. La seule pensée cohérente de son cerveau étant pour l'instant de s'excuser en espérant qu'elle s'apaise enfin…

Rodolphus «Bella… je t'en pris… j'en peux plus… je suis désolé…»

Bellatrix « Tu pourrais mourir que tu me rendrais service! La honte, tu ne m'apportes que honte!»

Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour qu'elle soit aussi catégorique, il ne voyait pas mais le soulagement de voir le sortilège cesser lui apport heureusement un moment de répit. Il n'était pas assez fou cependant pour croire qu'il s'en sortirait aussi facilement, tout chez Bellatrix indiquait… qu'elle était loin d'être satisfaite.

Bellatrix « Une honte, c'est tu se que sais? Tu en es une pour moi aujourd'hui!»

Sa voix était à vous glacer le sang et son regard brillait d'une folie inquiétante si bien que le mangemort n'était nullement rassurer. Allait-il mourir de la propre main de son épouse? Il commençait sérieusement à le craindre alors qu'il la voyait faire des va et vient dans pièce telle une démente.

Rodolphus «Mais … mais ma douce, qu'est je fais?»

Bellatrix « Tu oses demander! Mais qu'elle idiot, il ne sait même pas qu'elle horrible bêtise il a commise. »

Le regard qu'elle posa sur son époux n'aurait pas été différent si celui-ci avait été une simple larve. Toutefois, ce dernier s'abstient de protester devant la fureur qui semblait posséder Bella. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour l'amadouer ou du moins repousser l'envie de celle-ci d'envoyer le sortilège vert sur lui. Il fit donc, l'une des rares choses qu'il savait bien faire: admettre son manque d'intelligence.

Rodolphus « Mon amour… je te pris de me dire de quoi il retourne et je te promets de ne plus recommencer. Ais pitié, de mon manque de… de compréhension…»

La sorcière avait toujours sa baguette pointé sur lui, le regard empreint de méprit alors qu'elle soupira de désespoir. Comment pouvait-elle s'attendre à autre chose après avoir épousé un tel homme? Il manquait complètement d'envergure, d'ambition et il fallait toujours qu'elle le guide à la recherche de la puissance. Non, elle était tout autant coupable et la honte était également pour elle.

Bellatrix « Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer… car si ce n'est pas moi qui m'est fin à ta pathétique existence, ce sera le maître. Je saurai m'en assurer! Tu peux me dire à quoi tu as pensé, à rabaisser le maître au rang de hibou postal! Es tu trop idiot pour attacher un bout de parchemin à la patte d'un simple volatile? »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du sorcier qui prit une teinte rouge sous la gêne qui était sienne. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux la colère de Bella qui devait être motivé par le fait que le maître avait été vexé de devoir jouer les messagers. Comment n'avait-il pas réfléchi à cela avant de parler bêtement lors de son retour de mission? Il avait une chance pas possible d'avoir survécu au maître et ensuite à son épouse mais il se doutait qu'il valait mieux ne pas reproduire cette faute deux fois.

Rodolphus « Ça ne se reproduira plus… »

Sa voix avait dû contenir suffisamment de repentir pour convaincre Bellatrix de passer l'éponge. Celle-ci rangea sa baguette avant de passer hautaine devant son époux pour rejoindre l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Toujours à genou, Rodolphus tenta de se redresser sans grand succès. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'attendre que la douleur qui lui transperçait le corps s'amoindrisse. Bellatrix n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte encore une fois…

* * *

Faites moi parvenir vos commentaires 


End file.
